


Face full of smoke

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Dream Pack Adam AU [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack Adam AU, Dream Pack shenanigans, Drug Use, Hotboxing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smoking, Swearing, bc its dream pack duh, in which i project my smoking habits onto adam parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: or how Joseph Kavinsky uses Adam's chain smoking habit to fuck with his perception of taste





	Face full of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 of Dream Pack Adam AU completely unrelated to other ones, have some dream pack being shitty teenagers

Adam's chain smoking habit wasn't something that had him concerned. Not really. It was, however, something Kavinsky exploited mercilessly.

 

“Taste test, Parrish”, Kavinsky announces, throwing a brightly coloured pack of cigarretes at Adam's head, snapping him out of his lazy haze. Skov and Jiang are sitting on the floor, yelling and trying to sabotage eachother while playing Mario Kart, Prokopenko is nowhere to be seen and Swan is sprawled on another couch with a book in his lap.

“What the fuck”, Adam murmurs squinting at nameless package.

“Each one tastes different, but I don't know what it tastes like”, Kavinsky shrugs and throws a lighter at him, “so I'm taking advantage of your tank engine smoking habit”.

“I don't fucking trust you at all”, Adam scoffs, opening the pack.

“What else is new then”, Skov shrugs.

Adam lights up first cigarette cautiously and briefly dissapears in a cloud of purplish smoke.

“What kind of Alice in Wonderland bullshit, K”, Jiang snorts.

“It tastes weird. Like apples, and-”, Adam hesitates, “broccoli?”.

Jiang laughs, “what the hell K”.

“And cold”.

Skov pauses for a second, “how can something taste like cold Parrish, are you stupid?”.

Adam frowns impatiently, “like when you lick an ice cube, fuck if I know, it just tastes cold”.

Swan chuckles as Adam lights up another, and immidately gags, putting it out. “Licorice and wood”, he spits.

“You could've given me that one”, Skov whines.

“Only you'd want to lick a fucking tree”, Adam hisses.

Prokopenko stumbles downstairs half asleep, “what's going on?”.

“Parrish is taste testing shit K dreamed up and it's all disgusting so far”, Jiang cackles loudly over Skov's screech of outrage as he slips on a shell Jiang threw at him.

Prokopenko drops on the couch beside Adam and pushes his legs in Adam's lap, “well, okay”.

“Another one Parrish”, K prompts and Adam inhales, holding the smoke in his throat and frowning at the lit cigarrete.

“And?”, Prokpenko asks.

“It tastes like salmon and-”, Adam frowns harder, “melons?”.

“Salmonelon”, Skov murmurs and then stops, eyes widening.

“Salmonelon”, Jiang echoes in wonder and then bursts out laughing.

“You dreamed salmonelon, K”, Skov wheezes.

“I'm not doing this anymore”, Adam shakes his head amused and gets up, sending Prokopenko sprawling to the floor. He still hears Skov yelling “salmonelon” in delight as he heads to the kitchen.

 

Next time Kavinsky presses a nameless purple box in his hand, Adam is trying to make sense of the world through the bass and the haze of marijuana in the back seat of Jiang's Supra. He doesn't think about anything until the third cigarette and only then he startles while inhaling the smoke. He sees Kavinsky staring at him expectantly, grinning crookedly and Adam frowns. “Pineapple”, Adam answers the question that didn't happen, “and feta cheese”.

Kavinsky snorts, and shakes his head.

“Tangerines”, Adam tries again, “and anchovies”.

“Stop making up flavours Parrish”.

Adam frowns, his vision swimming, “you made up salmonelon”. He tries five more times and each time Kavinsky laughs and denies. Finally he swaps the pack for the plain ones, that taste like acid and frost.

“More luck next time, Parrish”, Kavinsky smoothly exits the car slamming the door closed and Prokopenko takes his place.

“Taste testing?”,he laughs and tugs Adam sideways, so he can pull him into his lap. The marijuana haze clears out a bit, but he still feels loose and heavy.

“It tasted like sea salt and pomegranate”, Adam slurrs and lights up another one, getting both of them enveloped in a blusih cloud with Prokopenko humming and pressing a smile to Adam's throat.

 

Adam's smoking habit makes him the only one that can keep up with Jiang and his passion for hotboxing. So more often than not he finds himself locked with Jiang in his Supra or one of the Golfs, adding cigarette smoke to clouds of Jiang's marijuana vapour and feeling the smoke sink into his skin and hair. He likes to sit exceptionally close to Swan after, just be a little shit, to see him grimace at the pungent smell he carries.

It's one of these times, when he's suffocating in the smoke inside Proko's Golf, and he's glaring holes in his cigarette trying to pinpoint the taste that sticks to the roof of his mouth. “Take a hit”, he orders Jiang, “and tell me what it tastes like because I'm losing my shit over here”.

Jiang snorts, but does as he's told and he frowns as he lets the smoke slowly pour out of his mouth. “I have no idea”, Jiang shakes his head “it's like kiwi and beef”.

Adam frowns and takes the cigarette back, “it tasted more like papaya and dirt”.

Jiang shrugs, but eyes the pack suspiciously, “is that what Kavinsky makes you smoke? Because it's not worth it”.

Adam snorts, “no, it's just this pack”. They go back and forth until they finish rest of the pack and then dig through Jiang's weed stash.

When they stumble out of the car and sit on both sides of Swan, he inhales and gags. “You smell like rosemary and coal”.

Jiang perks up at that, “I told you it was coal”.

 

It would start to get tiring if any of the tastes were actually extremely unpleasant. The thing is, that actual taste is impossible to pinpoint and it's why Kavinsky gains such satisfaction from seeing Adam struggle to identify the exact taste. He doesn't really feel like telling Adam there's no correct answer.

 

“What's wrong with your face”, Skov sighs, witnessing Adam sulking at the pack of cigarettes on the kitchen counter. It's not exactly an unusual sight as they're aware that nowadays Kavinsky seems to love fucking with Adam's perception of taste, but it starts getting annoying.

“Fuck you”, Adam hisses, and Skov isn't sure if it's to him or to the cigarettes.

“Are you sure he's not fucking with you because you don't want to blow him or something?”, Skov asks searching for a mug.

“Okay, first of all fuck you”, Adam sighs,“and second, I think it's just because he's bored”.

“Like I said”, Skov shrugs,“blow him”.

Adam rolls his eyes, but smirks,“take a hit then”.

Skov eyes him warily, trying to decide if it's worth his health and Adam watches his internal struggle with a shit eating grin. Skov finally surrenders and fishes out a cigarette and inhales deeply, holding the smoke in for as long as he can.

“I have no idea what is this”, he exhales, “but I'm taking it with me, it's good”.

“It tastes kind of like soap and dust actually”, Adam starts, but Skov is not listening to him, hiding the pack in the pocket of his hoodie and walks out of the kitchen holding a middle finger up, leaving the mug behind.

 

Getting pressed between Kavinsky and the passenger's doors in the Mitsubishi might starting to be one of Adam's favourite pastimes. He arches into the touch, content, basking in the feeling of Kavinsky's teeth on his shoulder. He reaches around Kavinsky for the bright pink pack sticking out of his back pocket and blindly pats around for the lighter.

“Are you fucking serious?”, Kavinsky snorts against his throat, but he doesn't sound very annoyed.

Adam shrugs to the best of his abilities, giving his limited space and blows out a cloud of pinkish smoke. He can feel Kavinsky's waiting grin pressed against his collarbones.

“Is that fucking strawberry?”, Adam gasps scandalized, pushing his hips into Kavinsky's hands.

“Yeah”, Kavinsky snorts toying with Adam's zipper.

“You son of a bitch”, Adam moans as Kavinsky tugs his jeans down his legs.

 

 

“I can't believe Parrish is smoking when K is trying to fuck him”, Skov murmurs.

“I actually can”, Swan shurgs, earning a snort and a high-five from Skov.

“Does that mean that this whole taste bullshit is finished?”, Jiang asks hopeful, “because I swear to fucking god”.

“Actually”, Prokopenko muses, seeing the Mitsubishi start to rock, “I think it just might encourage him more”.

 

 

 

 


End file.
